Three Sisters Are We
by Rumpleteazah
Summary: View the deep tragedy between three queens that binds two together, but tears the other from the bond. Read thier past, present, and future, and note which cat treasures the past, present or future. T for violence and death.
1. Chapter 1

They tell me I couldn't remember, that I make things up. But the look in their eyes tells me they are lying. I remember.

I remember the chaos. The chaos in which our mother saved us in.

I remember our escape. Our mother's white, fluffy Persian fur enveloping us.

I remember her hiding us before she left to defend father.

I remember going back to the war scene.

I remember the reek of Death.

I remember the brilliant contrast of red against white, nuzzling our tear streaked faces into Mother's cold white fur.

Grieving for our infamous parents.

I swore vengeance on the Siamese .

I swore to avenge our parents.

I swore to avenge Gridlebone and Growltiger.

I am Rumpleteazer.


	2. Chapter 2

Could they remember?

Could they remember Gridlebone's panic as she hid them in the cabin of Growltiger's ship?

Could they remember my moment of weakness?

Could they remember how the Siamese attack at sea came around?

Could they remember the reek of Death?  
The cold stiff body of Gridlebone?

The red stain that covered her throat?

Her ruffled fur?

The haunting melody that was their last duet?

Growltiger's arms wrapped around her as they bled their love for each other?

I tell them they can't, I try to convince myself they can't.

If the blood stained fur haunts my dreams, how can I let the horror haunt them?

I swore to avenge my parents.

I swore to avenge Gridlebone and Growltiger.

I am Bombalurina.


	3. Chapter 3

My sister and I are the eldest of the litter.

It is our job to protect the younger kit.

How could I have protected her from the trauma?

She says she remembers...

Could she remember her elder sister's moment of weakness?

Could she remember how the Siamese attack at sea came around?

Could they remember the reek of Death?  
The cold stiff body of Gridlebone?

The red stain that covered her throat?

Growltiger's arms wrapped around her as they bled their love for each other?

I tell her she can't, I try to convince myself she can't.

If the haunting song that was my parent's last duet haunts my dreams, how can I let the horror haunt her?

I swore to avenge my parents.

I swore to avenge Gridlebone and Growltiger.

I am Demeter.


	4. NOT real chapter: DisclaimerExplanation

Quick Disclaimer(I seem to keep forgetting it): I Do NOT own CATS, any of the characters or music or anything like that. To all my readers and reviewers:

I'm glad you liked my previous chapters! Yes, there will be more to come. I decided to write a different version of Demeter and her sister's past, using only characters from the musical. I've always wanted to write up Teazah's past anyways. A few OC hench cats may come in, but that's inevitable. I myself am excited to see what you all think of my chapters! I think I will begin posting a new chapter every-other day, or even as soon as I come up with another chapter. Which, for all I know, could be every day of the week! I have absolutely NO idea whatsoever.... I was inspired to write this when I noticed how much Mungojerrie and Growltiger looked alike. I figured if Growltiger mated with a pure white cat (Gridlebone) the kitten would turn out like Teazah. I'm not entirely sure how Demeter and Bombalurina came in... I think my inspiration was 'Macavity' "I might mention... Mungojerrie... I might mention... Gridlebone..." And that I have always(For some reason) liked the thought of Tomboy Teazah and Bodacious Bombalurina being sisters. As complete opposites, to me they make the perfect set of sisters. And of course, I believe that Demeter and Bombalurina are sisters. If you look closely at the video, in almost every scene Demeter and Teazah are either next, or close to each-other. They share "Looks" and often nod, or appear to be chatting with each-other.


	5. Memories, Part One

I looked around warily before exiting our small den.

"HEY PRETTY KITTEN!"

I gasped and swiftly ducked back inside the den. Why human queen-kits have such a fascination with real queen-kits, or any kitten at all is beyond me. I mean, most kittens are even more mischievous than me and get into more than I do. Yet, human kits think we kittens are the cutest thing since sliced bread. But, then again, I don't think sliced bread is cute either. I smoothed my ruffled tabby stripes and looked to my right, then again to my left once more. The human kit was out of sight. I made a quick dash, shivering in the predawn light. My paws raced silently against the soft dirt, my speed rustling dead, vibrant colored leaves. I got to my destination, panting for breath. I slowly climbed up to the tallest branch of an old elm tree, anticipating the nurturing warmth of the sun. I shivered as the morning light crept past the smoke stacks of nearby factories, filtering softly through the few leaves that still remained in the dead of fall. I sighed contently, enjoying my new routine, as well as the scenery. I can close my eyes and ignore the pollution the humans create, and the death they cause daily. Figuratively of course. Closing my eyes physically, memories of the past few hectic days we endured come flooding back again.

_The cloudless sky glittered with sparkling diamonds, the sea a reflection of the crescent moon. A dark black, white and amber tabby tom with an eye-patch and a missing ear sang a joyful song in his deep baritone. A fluffy Persian queen, white as snow, played her silver flute. Their children danced to the wonderful tune. All but one. The red-leopard queen claimed to be sick. She sat ruefully watching the two younger kits dance in a circle. Spinning, leaping, diving through the air like a flying trapeze. The tune changed suddenly as the tom stopped singing. The ebony and gold flamed queen-kit giggled and started to sing. _

"_Growltiger is a Bravo Cat, who travels on a barge:" The smaller tabby queen, the spitting image of her father, perhaps, a bit whiter(Both Daughter and Father overlooked that) began to sing as well._

"_In fact he was the rough-est cat that ev-er roamed at large."_

"_From Graves-end up to Ox-ford he pur-sued his e-vil aims, Re-joicing in his ti-tle of," The flaming queen and the tabby put their heads together and sang as one._

"_'The Terror of the Thames'." The snowy queen put her flute down and continued the next verse._

"_His man-ners and ap-pear-ance did not cal-cu-late to please; His coat was torn and see-dy. He was bag-gy at the knees; One ear was some-what miss-ing, no need to tell you why, And he scowled u-pon a hos-tile world from one for-bid-ding eye!" The queen kits sang slower as their mother faded out._

" _The cot-ta-gers of Ro-ther-hithe knew some-thing of his fame; At Ham-mer-smith and Put-ney peo-ple shud-dered at his name. The would for-ti-fy the hen-house, lock up the sil-ly goose, When the ru-mour ran a-long the shore:" The queens sang together._

"_'Growl-tig-er's on the loose'" A deep manly baritone joined, and the threesome became a quartet._

"_Woe to the weak ca-na-ry, that flut-tered from its cage; _

"_Woe to the pam-pered Pe-ki-nese, that faced Growl-tiger's rage; _

"_Woe to the brist-ly Ban-di-coot, that lurks on fo-reign ships,_

"_And woe to an-y cat with whom Growl-ti-ger came to grips!" The young queens sang again._

"_But most to cats of fo-reign race his hat-red had been vowed: To cats of fo-reign name and race no quar-ter was al-lowed! Ex-cept, for Lady Griddlebone!" The Tom swept the Snowy Queen off her feet and twirled her around. Out of no-where, Drums began to beat and a war cry was uttered. The red queen's eyes lit and she corralled her younger sisters into the cabin bunks. The two younger queens gasped in terror as they saw a thousand bright blue eyes. The white queen hushed them and tucked them into their beds._

"_Be Safe My Children, Remember, We Love You!" And with that the white queen was gone. The Tom's baritone and the Queen's soprano sang together. Their last duet. A lulla-bye to their three daughters. Bombalurina, the Red Queen, Demeter, The Flamed Queen, and Rumpleteazer, Her Father's Spitting Image. _

_**Good night my angels time to close your eyes  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say**_

I promised I would never leave you  
And you should always know  
Where ever you may go  
No matter where you are  
I never will be far away

Good night my angels now it's time to sleep  
And still so many things I want to say  
Remember all the songs you sang for me  
When we went sailing on an emerald bay

And like a boat out on the ocean  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
The water's dark and deep  
Inside this ancient heart  
You'll always be a part of me

Goodnight my angels now it's time to dream  
And dream how wonderful your life will be  
Someday your child may cry and if you sing this lullaby  
Then in your heart there will always be a part of me

Someday we'll all be gone  
But lullabies go on and on  
They never die that's how you and I will be 

_((BILLY JOEL, LULLABYE (GOODNIGHT MY ANGEL))_


	6. Memories,Part Two

Sorry I haven't updated. Gah... I was so out of it. But, I'm back, and hopefully I'll update again this week? Thanks to those who stuck with it!  
Teazah  
Disclaimer:I own nothing but OC's and the Plot.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Demeter's terrified cries woke me with a start. I clawed frantically at the Siamese cat that had murdered our parents. My fault, all my fault! I paused, panting, realizing that the bed I had attacked was not a Siamese cat. I lay down again, breathing heavily. Demeter cried out again, and I resisted the urge to collapse back into the frenzy. I slowly relaxed, my breathing rhythmic once again. I shivered, trying to repress the memories that were slowly flooding past the wall I had built. Fragments of the last few nights ran came into view.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------T_he calico Tom walked into the room.  
"M'home!"  
"Come here! Come see what your daughter did!" Cried the white Persian Queen.  
The Blood Red Queen Teen Kit shrunk, curling into a small ball. She hadn't meant to break curfew, honest.  
The Tom walked up to the Blood Red Queen TeenKit, and gently picked her up.  
"What happened Hun?"  
She whimpered, catching her Mother's glare.  
"I...I broke curfew..." He looked at her, raising his eyebrows.  
"Doing...?"She sighed.  
"I was with... Macavity..." She flinched away, sure he would smack her. Instead, he chuckled.  
"I hear Macavity is a fine young Jellicle. Son of the Leader, in fact. I don't mind, just don't do it again, okay?" She nodded fervently. He set her down, patting her head. He walked into the next room, looking for the mouse he was promised.  
The white Queen bent down slightly, matching her height, and looked her in the eyes.  
"I forbid you to see Macavity EVER again." And she walked away.  
"No."She whirled around.  
"WHAT?"  
"No."  
"Don't you __**dare **__talk to me like that again young Queen!"The Blood Red Queen Teen Kit walked slowly up to her.  
"I will say what I want."  
"Since when did you receive that freedom? And how DARE you decide your going to see Macavity again?!" The Red Queen took another step towards her.  
"I LOVE Macavity. He is my LIFE." She turned and walked away.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------__Several days later, the Blood Red Queen was in an alley. A Ginger Tom walked up to her, placing his well groomed paw on her hip, pulling her close. Her body fit his perfectly, molding together like puzzle pieces. He whispered sultrily in her ear. She nodded, and the walked away, one going down the right lane, the other the left. The meeting had lasted but a moment.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The four Siamese royalties circled around the Red Queen. They spoke in their strange, foreign accent.  
"We accept your offer, one sent by the son of the Hidden Paw." The Red Queen trembled, unsure of the plan.  
They turned and walked away.  
The Ginger Tom crept out of the shadows, wrapping his arms around the Red Queen.  
__----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The Red Queen is faking sick. Its all according to plan. She grimaced, her heart pounding furiously in her chest. She shook her head, as if to clear the thoughts and pains that clouded her mind. She looked past her shoulder, and saw hundreds of bright blue eyes. She waved her hand distractedly, signaling the troops.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_I shake my head frantically, nearly collapsing back into the frenzy. I claw, scrape, I scream and yowl, sounds muffled by the tight hold I have on my jaw. I lay down, exhausted, and drift unwillingly into an artificial sleep.

_Blood.  
Screams.  
Terrified Screams.  
Metallic Smell.  
The Smell haunts the air.  
The Smell stains the air.  
A muffled Gasp.  
The Gasp of a Small One.  
A Kitten.  
The Screams grow louder.  
More Screams.  
Many Cats Screaming.  
The Blood is Everywhere.  
The Blood is in the Past.  
The Present.  
The Future.  
The Blood is on Me.  
The Blood is on Us.  
More Shrieks.  
Blue Eyes.  
Hundreds, and hundreds of Blue Eyes.  
Surrounding Us.  
Enveloping Us.  
Drowning Us.  
The Sorrow Drowns Us.  
The Pain Drowns Us.  
The Blood Drowns Us.  
All the Screams merge into One.  
The Blood flashes.  
The World Spins.  
Faster.  
Faster.  
Swift.  
Never-ending.  
Always Turning.  
Spinning.  
Faster.  
Faster.  
__Dizzily,  
Faster,  
Faster.  
The World Is A Blur.  
The Blood Red Queen Sees Blood.  
But its spinning too fast.  
Then...  
Nothing._


	7. Memories,Part Three

**I am making this week shpeshialz! Since I was gone for...forever, I'm going to update EVERY day this week! Have fun!  
I Do NOT own CATS or "Go To Sleep You Little Baby".**

* * *

I hear myself crying out.

I know I'm tossing and turning.  
I've probably even woken Bombi.

I don't worry about Teazah.

Even if I had woken her up, which, as you know, is highly unlikely, she never gets mad at me.

I am her Best Friend, as well as her Closest Sister.

The Dreams that Haunt me...

The never-ending sea of Blood... the Reek of Death... They Haunt me.

Black.  
Nothingness.

Red.  
Red Flashes.

Blood.

Blood Flashes.

Nothing.

A repetitive message.

A steady beat.

Black.  
Nothingness.

Red.  
Red Flashes.

Blood.

Blood Flashes.

Nothing.

These are my Dreams.

And So, I resign, into the happiest days of the past week.

* * *

"_Bomba?" Cries the young calico tabby. The Black and Gold Queen rocks her gently, lovingly, murmuring soft lullaby's in her ears._

"_Yes?" Answers the Red Queen._

"_Where are we?" _

_Silence.  
The Eldest doesn't know. The Calico turns to the Black and Gold Queen._

"_Deme?" The Black Queen shakes her head.  
The Gold Queen doesn't know._

_A note of panic crept into the young queen's voice. She whimpered.  
"Where are we?"_

* * *

"_Go to sleep you little baby...  
Go to sleep you little baby ...  
Your momma's gone away and your daddy's gonna stay  
Didn't leave nobody, but the baby"  
Sang the Gold and Black Queen._

"Go to sleep you little baby...  
Go to sleep you little baby...  
Everybody's gone in the cotton and the corn  
Didn't leave nobody, but the baby"  
Intoned the Gold Queen  
Together they sang.

"Don't you weep pretty baby...  
Don't you weep pretty baby...  
She's long gone with her red shoes on  
Gonna need another lovin' baby"

_The Red Queen turned, afraid someone had found them.  
The Gold and Black Queen put the Calico Kitten in the small nest they had made, and continued to sing, softly._

"_Go to sleep you little baby...  
Go to sleep you little baby...  
You and me and the Devil makes three  
Don't need no other lovin' baby..."  
_

_The Black queen's heart constricted. They had no home... Her mind wandered to the previous night._

_**Demeter watched as the Siamese Cats ravaged the ship. They were hustled quickly out of the vicinity by a member of the crew. He took them to a strange place, and they hid. Soon after, he left. Demeter, shaking in fear, held the sleeping Rumpleteazer. Bombalurina's eyes searched frantically for something, anything, perhaps. She must have found it, because her eyes locked, and she nodded. Demeter's heart quickened as a figure stepped out of the shadows.**_

* * *

I shook my head, clearing the memories and emotions that clouded my mind. The figure had been Macavity, Bombi's Tom-Friend. He had showed us where we now live. He also promised to take us to a better home... perhaps, today?

* * *

"_Macavity?"_

"_Yes little one?" The Calico kit shuffled her paws shyly._

"_Ummm..." The Ginger Tom knelt down.  
"I don't bite, Little One." He chuckled lightly._

"_Umm... Will you..." The queen suddenly burst out in speech.  
"Willyoumakealight?Anightlight?" The Gold Queen giggled and scooped up the kitten. _

"_Don't worry Teazah, he will. Right,Maca?"  
The Tom nodded._

"_'Course I will!" Suddenly, the Gold and Black Queen's heart fluttered, fear clutching her chest. She turned to Macavity, fear and anger dripping into her voice. It was meant to be a question, but it came out a statement._

"_Where's Bomba." _

* * *

Macavity had found her. She had been lost. This only furthered my Trust in Macavity. But... Teazer became wary, often questioning.

"_How did Maca know where to look?"  
"Was Bombi **really** lost?"_


	8. Warned

I was her best friend.

I was like her sister.

I tried to warn her.

I tried to tell her they were coming.

I tried to stop her.

I tried to tell her who had informed the Siamese.

I warned Growltiger.

I tried to save them.

She became angered.

She thought I was trying to take her away from Growltiger.

She thought I wanted that mangy pirate.

She never knew how much I cared for her safety.

Our last words to each other were those of anger.

I took her children as my own.

I swore to avenge my sister of the heart.

I swore to avenge Gridlebone and Growltiger.

I am Grizabella.


	9. Grizabella

Images of the beautiful, snow white, blue eyed queen flash behind my eyes. Of our argument... her Death. Their Death. I sigh wearily and continue tracking the kits that were hers. This is the third time I've left my home. My tribe. My own family. I've searched for her kits, and my own. Although, I'm not that worried about Macavity. Some would say I'm a bad mother. But he can take care of his own self. I'm more worried about the Gold and Black Queen. The one who is sure to be separating within herself. Becoming the Gold Queen. The Black Queen. My thoughts flicker to the beauty of the trio. The Blood Red Leopard Queen. Pride flushes my cheeks as I remember the nights we spent together shopping and "beautifying" as she called it. Then to the young one. The Calico. The Spitting Image of Her Father. And I shake my head. Their scents mingling with Macavity's.

I look up to see dusk arriving. Crestfallen, I return to the Jellicle Junkyard. My ears pricked as I heard the faint sound of a meeting being held.

A flash of Black and Gold caught my eye.  
A dash of Calico.

A streak of Red.

Three Sisters Are They.


	10. Of Deinaria and Welcomes

_First off, I would like to apologize PROFUSELY for my lack of writing . Please don't attack me with a chain saw! I also would like to apologize for the last chapter. It was much too short... Lacking of inspiration. I'm not a good Grizabella writer to begin with. So, anyways. I suppose you want the next chapter, eh? ^-^ Perhaps this one will be better. Enjoy!_  
**Disclaimer:I own nothing but the O. C's and the Plot. **

Of Deinaria and Ececheira

A white streak flashed across the street. The feline crouched down, swiveling her ears to survey the area around her. Satisfied that she was safe, she proceeded to groom the black blaze on her face. She closed her nearly clear blue eyes, but not that it mattered. Deinaria was blind. She felt her sister's soft, black fur, brush against her side. Ececheira rested her white tipped tail gently on the shoulders of Deinaria, guiding her. Deinaria snuffed the surge of anger and independence that surged through her. She was blind. She didn't know where she was. She had to be led.

Of Relationships

A silver and black Tabby Tom slunk out the entrance of an abandoned junkyard. He strolled down the avenue, whistling all the while. There were three new queens in the junkyard, and his brother was back. He thought about the new comers quite a bit, but he had to admit, the black and gold queen was exceedingly prettier than her sister, Bombalurina. Plus, they were fun to play with! Two new kittens his age, and their sister young enough to keep Jellylorum and Jennyanydots off his back! His mother, Grizabella, was shocked when they arrived, and immediately adopted them as her own. He thought back to the relationships that were already bonding between himself, his brothers and the three sisters. Demeter, the Gold and Black Queen, was good friends with himself. Although, he could tell that she was drawn to Macavity. All the Queens were. But more so with the Blood Red Queen, Bombalurina. She spent every waking moment with Macavity. And the calico, he chuckled. The Calico Queen, Rumpleteazer, she somehow managed to escape the nursery to follow Rum Tum Tugger around the 'Yard. Her closest playmate was Alonzo, but any cat could she she was smitten with Tugger.

Of The Entrance

Demeter twitched her tail groggily away from the prickly claws of her younger sister. She was sunning on the Tyre.  
"_And here we are!" The Ginger Tom smiled, and gestured at the piles of junk.  
The Blood Red Queen raised her eyebrows.  
"A junkyard?"  
The smile faltered, and his eyes sparked with a tinge of anger.  
"Yes. A junkyard. Go inside."  
And so they went.  
The Three Sisters were greeted by a young Silver-y and Black Tabby Tom, a Brown Patched Tom, __and a Golden Tabby Queen.  
The Silver-y and Black Tabby Tom spoke first.  
"I am Deuteronomy, and Macavity is my son," He smiled.  
"You've come to the Jellicle Junkyard little ones! And We welcome you."  
The way he said 'We' immediately gave it a capital 'W'.  
The Brown Patched Tom stepped forward.  
"I am Tumblebrutus the Second, and I'd be glad to show you to an empty den where you can rest the night."  
The Golden Tabby Queen took a tentative step towards us.  
"My name is Jennyanydots, what are your names?"  
By far, the young queen was the friendliest. Deuteronomy and Tumblebrutus the Second were too formal for our liking. But Jennyanydots, she suited us.  
"I am Demeter, this is my sister Bombalurina, and our younger sister Rumpleteazer." I smiled softly.  
She grinned and took my right hand in her left, Bombalurina's in her right, and entwined her tail with Teazer's.  
And with Deuteronomy and Tumblebrutus The Second bringing up the rear, we entered the gates of the Jellicle Junkyard. _

_And again I apologize! I'm in no way inspired. . Ergh. I'm terribly sorry for my horrible writing!  
A very dejected and horrible author,_

_--Teazah--_


	11. A Rainy Afternoon

Grizabella= 30  
Alonzo=5  
Tugger=7  
Munkustrap=8  
Macavity=14  
Demeter= 8  
Bombalurina= 13  
Rumpleteazer=5  
Deuteronomy (Not yet 'Old')=35  
Jellylorum=31  
Jennyanydots=27

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the O.C's and the plot

Thought I'd clear some ages up for you guys :)  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Rumpleteazer!" The frustrated yowl rang around the Junkyard. Jennyanydots rolled her eyes. The senior cats chuckled, the kittens scattered, and Jellylorum scoured the Junkyard once more for the mischievous kitten. Hidden inside an old wooden bureau, the calico kitten waited patiently for Jellylorum to give up her search. However, patience was not one of her virtues. Her waiting period having exceeded twenty seconds, she jumped out of the drawer. She purred to herself and she slunk quietly to the "hide-out" of her current prey.  
The Rum Tum Tugger.  
The black bodied, tabby maned Maine Coon was the object of her... obsession. Every day around noon, she'd meet Tugger by the TSE1 and they'd play together. She hummed as she hopped into the rusty old car's backseat to wait for Tugger. A few moments later, a set of tan paws covered her eyes. These paws were gloved in black leather, the fingers of the gloves cut, and the knuckles studded. Rumpleteazer's heart skipped a beat. She knew it was Tugger, but she didn't dare hope. Plus, if she said his name, she could be wrong! So she waited, his paws covering her warm but not at all docile brown eyes. A playfull but impatient growl sounded behind her, and Tugger jumped over the seat and landed next to her.  
"You didn't even guess!" Rumpleteazer just giggled in response, and Tugger grinned.  
"Lets go play!" Tugger nodded.  
"Whatcha wanna play?" he asked.  
Just then, it began to rain. Rumpleteazer's ears drooped, and her shoulders slouched under the downpour. Instead of dashing off to hide from the water as he was prone to do, Tugger grabbed the smaller princess and carried her to an empty box nearby. Shivering and soaked, the young kitten curled up against her older playmate for warmth. Tugger purred, and as he softly hummed a melody, Rumpleteazer's breath became slow and steady, that of a sleeper. Tugger lay awake next to her thinking, and watching her sleep. Tugger was only seven years old, Teazer being five. Tugger thought it was safe to _think_ he had a crush on the young princess, but to admit it to his brothers and friends would be sure death. Because she-cats had cooties! But not Rumpleteazer, 'cuz, Teazer's different! She's not..._exactly_ a she-cat, right? She didn't act girly like her sisters or some of the other princesses, right? He nodded. Right. Rumpleteazer was different. So it was safe to _think_ he liked her. Liked her liked her. But she didn't need to know that just yet.

___________________________________________________________________________________  
Macavity sat inside the den he shared with his parents, Deuteronomy and Grizabella, along with his three younger brothers, Munkustrap, Alonzo and Tugger. He stalked to his room with a glass of hot chocolate in his paws. The stunning red queen sat on his bed, watching rain stream down the window pane. He handed her the steaming cup, and she cupped it gratefully in her paws. She leaned against him as she drank. Her warmth was comforting, but all the Ginger Tom could think about was her sister, the Gold and Black Queen.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, the Gold and Black Queen was asleep under a ledge.

_The young silver tabby walked out of the shadows, wrapping Demeter in his embrace. Demeter sighed happily, but was interrupted by a furious snarl to her left. The Ginger Tom pounced on Munkustrap, sending him to the ground. He ripped at the soft silver fur beneath him with a fiery passion. He stood up, and calmly groomed himself. He walked over to the shocked Demeter, and cradled her in his arms. She leaned up and kissed The Ginger Tom softly. But he was no longer Ginger. His fur permanently stained red with his brother's blood.  
_Demeter sat up abruptly, her heart pounding, sweat pouring down her fur. A silver paw massaged her shoulders gently, and she relaxed, leaning against Munkustrap. But her heart presented a problem. Did she love Macavity, or Munkustrap?

Yet another short chapter. . I apologize, but I can't keep myself from adding more to the chapter! Love you guys! Review!


	12. And The Thunder Rolls

Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Three thirty in the morning, not a soul in sight.  
The Junkyard's lookin' like a ghost town On this moonless summer night. Raindrops on silver fur, there's a storm moving in.

He's headin' back from somewhere, that he never should have been.  
And the thunder rolls... and the thunder rolls...

The cocoa colored she-cat slunk out of her den, going to meet a silver tabby.  
"Deuteronomy!" She whispered into the night. Silver arms wrapped around her waist from behind, and she sighed in relief. A featherlight kiss was placed upon her lips, and she was pulled closer to the tom. They turned and raced for her den, adrenaline pumping through their young veins. The door closed noiselessly, and they flew to her bed. They lay tonight, just for each others company. Unlike many the nights before. Her heart raced excitedly in the darkness of the night. Deuteronomy had a mate, and three kits, yet he chose to have an affair with her, Keriae. She placed his loving paw on her belly, and their kits moved within her. Her! Pregnant with kittens by the Jellicle Protector! The One to be Leader! Kittens... and they drifted off to sleep.

Every light is burnin'  
In a den across town  
She's pacin' by the window  
In her faded flannel gown  
Askin' for miracle  
Hopin' she's not right  
Prayin' it's the weather  
That's kept him out all night  
And the thunder rolls  
And the thunder rolls  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Black and White patched Tom-Kit walked into the room rubbing his eyes.  
"Wha's wong mommee?" ((What's wrong mommy))  
The red, white and black striped queen turned from the window to her young kitten.  
"Your father's late coming home dear, don't worry."  
"Again?" Came the frustrated cry down the hall.  
"Yes, again Macca dear. Go back to sleep."  
A silver tabby much like his father walked in.  
"You say not to worry momma, but we can feel it coming off of you in waves. What's really wrong?" She didn't dare tell him her suspicions.  
"Nothing dear, take your brother back to bed."  
And he did.

The thunder rolls  
And the lightnin' strikes  
Another love grows cold  
On a sleepless night  
As the storm blows on  
Out of control  
Deep in her heart  
The thunder rolls

He knocks on the flap to their cardboard den, and Grizabella rushes out to him.  
Macavity looks out the window, his eyes flashing understanding.

Tugger leans over the ledge, worry in his heart.  
Alonzo sleeps quietly in his bed, ignorance his safe keep.  
Munkustrap waits in the kitchen, anger crackling from his pelt.

She's waitin' by the window  
When he pads into the drive  
She rushes out to hold him  
Thankful he's alive  
But on the wind and rain  
A strange new perfume blows  
And the lightnin' flashes in her eyes  
And he knows that she knows  
And the thunder rolls  
And the thunder rolls

He realizes he's risked all he'll ever had.  
The best mate, the most beautiful queen in the junkyard.

Three healthy toms, what could have been three healthy adopted queens.  
For a few nights of excitement, with a Mystic in hiding.  
He thought of his new kits, born of foolishness.  
Two new kits, sure to be a hassle.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The thunder rolls  
And the lightnin' strikes  
Another love grows cold  
On a sleepless night  
As the storm blows on  
Out of control  
Deep in her heart  
The thunder rolls  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Grizabella growls deep within her throat, understanding mixed with anger toils deep within her bones.  
She holds back the tears as she turns and stalks inside.

A plan forming in her mind, a just act to avenge her pain.

She runs back down the hallway  
To the bedroom door  
She reaches for the pistol  
Kept in the dresser drawer  
Tells the queen in the mirror  
He won't do this again  
Cause tonight will be the last time  
She'll wonder where he's been.

The lyrics between the paragraphs are from  
"The Thunder Rolls"  
By Garth Brooks.

I hope you enjoyed it! Review please!


	13. And The Lightening Strikes

Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A shot rang from the den, and she fell to the ground. She crumpled under the pain of her heart breaking, and the gun fell from her paws. Deuteronomy picked up the picture frame of them on their wedding day. The picture's glass shattered to a million pieces, their marriage lay at their feet. She stood up abruptly, and spun, strutting for their room. She threw her belongings in a bag, and lunged for the door.

She stopped at the door frame, her silhouette majestic in the night.

"Goodbye children," Tears swept down the still beautiful queen's face as she bid her only family farewell.  
"I'm off to find fame, and fortune. Your father seems to have found a better mate for him than I," with this she shot her ex-mate a look of absolute anger.  
"Take care of yourselves, little ones." She walked lightly to Her Eldest.  
"Macavity, watch after your younger brother's, and take good care of Bombalurina."She stepped towards The Silver Tabby.  
"Munkustrap, don't let Demeter cry too much over me." Then towards the leopard chested Maine coon. "Tugger," She chuckled lightly.  
"Don't let Rumpleteazer get away from you." Then to the youngest Tom. He sat still asleep on the rug.  
"Goodbye... little one. I wish you much love." She kissed them each goodbye, and without a word to her mate, she left.

Short but sweet! Review please!


	14. Reactions

Disclaimer: I own nothing but O.C's and plots! :D Enjoy!

Munkustrap, Tugger and Macavity sat on the porch of their den. Tears pricked Munkustrap's eyes as he held the confused Alonzo who still cried for their mother, Grizabella. Tugger's tears rolled freely down his cheeks, and he dreaded explaining to Rumpleteazer what had happened. Macavity's burden deemed even harder to carry. He had to explain to the two older adopted daughters of Grizabella, Demeter and Bombalurina, what happened. It would be difficult, knowing how close they were to his mother. Anger pricked his heart savagely. It was all his father's fault! If he hadn't first entertained Grizabella with thoughts of glamour, and then cheated on her with the Mystic, she wouldn't have left!  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rumpleteazer's eyes widened. There... there was no way her new mother had left her! She...she'd just become motherless a few months ago, how could she be abandoned again? And her heart hardened towards Grizabella. She picked her chin up, and wrapped the shaking Tugger in her small arms.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Demeter shook her head frantically. No... no, no, no, no, NO! Grizabella couldn't have left! And she broke down and cried. Munkustrap tentatively enveloped her in his arms, his tears mingling with hers.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Macavity was in the middle of explaining what had happened between Keriae and Old Deuteronomy and how Grizabella left around noon. At precisely Twelve o'five, Bombalurina slapped him for all she was worth. Then collapsed sobbing in his outstretched arms.

The Three Sisters sat on their large couch-like bed that took up most of their den. Bombalurina broke the silence, it shattered like glass.  
"You know, Grizabella was right to leave." Demeter shot up.  
"How could you say that? After all the trouble she's caused us?" The passion was slowly replaced by pain.  
"How can you honestly say that without conviction?"  
"She was right to leave! She deserved more than that-"  
"You mean she deserved more than _us?_ More than her three _wonderful_ kits?" Interupted Rumpleteazer. "You mean we weren't _good enough_ for her? Just like we'll never be good enough for _you?" _She continued, and the last thing Bombalurina remembered thinking before she stalked out, was that Rumpleteazer already sounded mature for her age and already full of a fiery passion.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yet another short chapter. I apologize! I'm getting there. Not really sure what to come up with next?


	15. A Changed Bombalurina

Demeter sighed. All Bombalurina ever talked about these days was Macavity. Macavity this, Macavity that. Didn't she ever wonder what had happened to Rumpleteazer? It had been three weeks since their little sister had gone missing. Everyone had, by now, given up hope. She was either dead, or...dead. Munkustrap had bags under his eyes from searching for her, Alonzo cried out with nightmares in the middle of the night, and Tugger, well, Tugger was as good as dead himself. He never ate, unless Bombalurina forced him too. He hardly slept, visions of a bloody 'Teazer flitting behind his eyelids. He was a lost cause... Her disappearance had hurt them all deeply. All except Bombalurina. She seemed to just brush her sister's absence off easily. As if she knew where she was, and that she was okay. Bloody Hell. Maybe she did. But she wouldn't say for the life of her. Demeter had taken to blocking out anything having to do with Macavity now-a-days. It hurt her too much. She knew she loved Macavity. How could she not? But Munkustrap was courting her, and what did it hurt to act like she loved _Munkustrap_ instead of his older brother? She lifted a paw and began to groom herself lazily, her and Bombalurina basked in the sun. Bombalurina smoothly hopped off the trunk of the TSE1, and her hips swayed as she walked flirtatiously towards Coricopat and Tantomile.  
"Hello Cori..." She said smoothly. Coricopat turned a bright red under his fur, and stammered. Tantomile just rolled her eyes and walked away, leaving her twin brother to fend for himself. None of the queens really liked Bombi anymore... None of the Toms had a problem with her. A simple wink would send them nudging their friends and widening their eyes... It was a shame... Demeter hopped off the trunk of the TSE1 and made her way to the front gates. Who knows, maybe her sister was back...  
_

'Teazer huffed. Three weeks in this hell. But hey, it was most definitely better than the 'Yard. She lugged the sparkly things that had **no **purpose whatsoever into her den. She then proceeded to set them up. Green things on the top... Red things in the middle... Dia-Dio... Da.. She narrowed her eyes. Sparkly clear things on the bottom. These three weeks she had spent stealing for Macavity, and letting her familiar Cockney accent/lisp slip back into her voice. It reminded her of her father.

"'ello." She whirled around. Her eyes widened, as there was a tom standing in her doorway, almost identical to her. She put a paw on her hip.  
"Yes?" She looked him up and down. Most definitely like her. Less white, a few years older perhaps, a thief, she could tell by the way he stood.  
"Moi... Moi name's Mungojerrie, Macavity sent me 'ere?"  
If possible, her eyes widened more. A cockney accent! No way they were related. Her father was an only child, and his children were only she-cats. ...Right?  
"Oi see. Moi name's Rumpleteazah. Oi expect Macca told ya you'd be roomin wi' me?" The To- Mungojerrie nodded. Rumpleteazer huffed and rolled her eyes.  
"Alroight. Le's go. We've goitta talk ta Mac 'bout this." She walked briskly past Mungojerrie, not looking back to see if he was following her.  
She weaved carefully through the maze of dens, swiveling her ears to make sure the new Tom was following her. He was. With trouble. She smirked.  
"My my my ai yi WOO!" Rumpleteazer raised her eyebrows. Was Macavity _singing?_  
"Muh muh muh maaiii Sharona!" She knocked lightly and hesitantly on his door.  
"My my my ai yi WOO!" This time it was louder. She winced. Macavity, don't you _ever _sing in public. Especially around me. _Please!_ The door swung open, and sure enough, there was Macavity still humming "_Muh muh muh maaaiii Sharona!_"

((Little bit of humour here, I thought it would be nice, after all the seriousness and junk:)))  
He nodded to her, and she entered, Mungojerrie's breath hot on her neck as he tailed her closely. He was obviously afraid of Macca. But, she thought, who wouldn't be?

A good hour and a half later, Rumpleteazer was helping Mungojerrie put his things in her-their, room. But she stubbornly refused to take down her precious sparkling things.

_  
Another chapter!  
:D Review!


	16. yper ypercron 'ypercri faker

Rumpleteazer neared the white picket fence of a human yard. She threw her head back and giggled.  
"Shhhh!" She narrowed her eyes and glared at Mungojerrie, but "shhh"shed. They crept stealthily toward the fence, they had just completed a successful thievery. The bags full of shiny and valuable things(not to them) hung over their shoulders. A low snarl sounded behind them, and they froze, their blood running cold. They turned slowly as one, to see a young Rottweiler behind them. He growled playfully, and jumped from side to side. He jumped close to Rumpleteazer, and her bag accidentally hit him in his nose. He whimpered softly. Against Rumpleteazer's wishes, her sympathetic side took over. She knelt down beside him, as he was laying down, with his paw covering his nose, and rubbed his ears. Sadly, her sympathetic side wasn't all that sympathetic. She soon grew impatient with his whining.  
"Ya nose is wet enuff, quit bein' such a 'yper... 'ypocron...'ypocri...faker." The puppy looked up at her with his big, brown doe eyes, and stopped whining.  
"'ypochondriac." Rumpleteazer turned and glared at Mungojerrie before returning her attention to the pup.  
"Ya know, i's too bad we can't take 'im 'ome... Oi'm sure Mac would loik a guard dog loik 'im..." She looked wistfully at the puppy.  
"Arentcha such a cute leetle puppy? Arentcha sucha sweet little pup? Arentcha? 'uh? Arentcha?" She cooed to the black and tan roll-y poll-y bundle of fur. The pup wagged his little tail... or lack there of.  
"Alroight 'Teazah. Toim tah go. Leave the pup 'ere. Le's _go_ Rumpleteazah!" Said 'Teazah's shoulder's sagged and her tail drooped as she left the puppy behind, his face portraying his puzzlement at why his new friend was leaving him. He whined and wiggled, begging her to come back. She shook her head and waved her paw back at him, never looking away from her destination as she lithely jumped the fence.  
_

This was the fifth time in the past three days Demeter had gone to the front gate to look for any sign of her little sister. She peered past the boxes, and she saw a feline, but it wasn't 'Teazer. She tipped her head to the side, looking carefully at the two new she-cats. They were two Siamese cats. The first was midnight black, her face and paw blazes a startling white. She stood next to a crouching white Siamese, her blazes the usual black.  
"C'mon Deinaria, let's go. It can't hurt to at least see-" Deinaria shot her sister a glare, her cold, sightless blue eyes meeting hers as if she could truly see.  
"Ececheira." The black she-cat's eyes narrowed.  
"Yes, yes, I know, I know! Let's go _find out_ if this place," she gestured to the 'Yard with her white-tipped tail.  
"Is safe. Alright?" Deinaria nodded, and her sister Ececheira placed her tail on her shoulder's and guided her slowly to Demeter's general direction. Deinaria looked up suddenly, lifting her head and staring at Demeter. Well, as much as a blind feline can stare.  
"I know you're there Demeter. You can come out now." Shivers ran down Demeter's spine. How had these new cats-Deinaria and Ececheira- known her name? How did Deinaria look at her, if she was blind? Obeying the command given, Demeter stepped out from behind the tower of boxes.  
_

"_And they shall be named Deinaria, Exotica and Ececheira. What do you think, Deuteronomy?" The silver tabby looked down at his four new daughters, each resembling their Mystic Mother in features.  
"Beautiful. The girls and the names."  
Her mother nodded. He put his paw on the darker brown she-kit with red stripes.  
"Exotica?" Affirmative. He moved to the white Siamese.  
__"Deinaria?" Correct. The odd, black Siamese.  
"Ececheira?" Yes. And as he looked at them, a strange sense of pride and foreboding overwhelmed him._

This was after Grizabella had left. Deuteronomy had had his Mystic Mistress give birth to their two new kits outside of the Junkyard, to preserve their pride. The four she-kits were raised on the outskirts of the 'Yard, and they were happy kittens. Strange, but happy kittens. Until they were kidnapped on the night of their second birthday's, and were never seen again. Their mother left the 'Yard to search for them, and never came back. Yet Deuteronomy showed no concern whatsoever.

**La! Another chapter! Finished!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the O.C's and the plot.  
Last chapter: "My Sharona" lines from "The Knack".  
Review?**


	17. Everlasting Cat

**Sorry! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. There's been an extreme lack of time, and inspiration. Forgive me? Please read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and OC's. **

_"Deinaria! Ececheira? Exotica Dear! Please answer Mummy! Where are you?" The black and red tabby with the grey siamese-like blaze on her face ran past alleys, calling for her three kittens. She skidded to a stop, and her ears pricked up at the sound of muted mewling.  
"Back up slowly. If you turn around, I kill-" Her heart froze.  
"I kill **Exotica."** The cat sneered at the name. She backed up slowly.  
"Now, Darling Miranya, I will come up behind you, and blindfold you. You struggle, you'll never see your kittens again."  
Miranya scented Ececheira and Exotica. Fear chilled her veins. Where was Deinaria? She voiced her fear, but the strange cat reassured her that her kits were fine.  
For reasons unknown to her, Miranya trusted this cat._

_The last cat who trusted him, found it to be an...overrated emotion. To say the least._

"Tugger!" The white tabby scrambled after the young tom. Said tom grinned, and turned to meet his fan club.  
"Hello there, kits!" He swayed his hips a few times, and the tabby kittens swooned. He chuckled and sauntered off towards his brother's den.

"Yo! 'Straps!" A sigh of frustration could be heard from inside. A silver and black tabby head, with ears, nose, eyes and mouth attached, slowly came out into the sunlight.  
"What, Tugger?" The black and tan Maine Coon smirked.

"You seem to have a good grip on kittens. Could you _please_ get the group," he jabbed his thumb at the giggling fan kits.  
"to let me flirt with actual_ Queens?"_ Munkustrap snorted.  
"I can't. Deal with them, I have to go help Demeter." A black and gold blur flashed into the den, crashing into Munkustrap.  
"Speak of the HellCat..." Muttered Tugger.  
"Munkus! Munkus! Hurry! Come _on!_" Munkustrap raised an eyebrow. Demeter, being the young queen she was, probably around the age of fifteen, was not usually that excited. He decided to follow her, as she sprinted out his den, and in the general direction of the front gates.

As the Front Gate came into view, Munkustrap stopped abruptly. There were two new cats, and one of them was _blind._  
"Everlasting Cat..."

"_You can stop now." The white Siamese kitten twisted weakly in the brown tabby's grasp. Her face was covered in blood, fresh, as well as dried. The tabby's claws were covered in the same blood, when he turned to the Adult Ginger Tom, and his younger Son. His spitting image. The Elder Tom took in the sight of the blood. Looking from the Tabby to the kitten, he saw the blood originated from her eyes.  
"You've done a fine job Butch." The burly tabby nodded.  
"She should be permanently blinded, boss."  
The Hidden Paw nodded, his plan was going well. Now to bring in the Mystic Whore._

"Mungojerrie..."  
"Mmmmmmft..."  
"Mungo, wake up!"  
"Errr...No."  
"Please Mungo!"  
"Mfft. What?"  
The tabby tom rolled over, and sat up.  
"What?" Seeing the hurt, confusion, and worry in Rumpleteazer's eyes, his tone softened.  
"Why did you wake me up?" Rumpleteazer frowned.  
"Ececheira and Deinaria are missing!"Mungojerrie bolted upright.  
"Everlasting Cat..."

_Deuteronomy yawned and stretched, doing his best not to wake the sleeping queen next to him. He got up, and walked to his "desk". He started writing. _

_** Grizabella,**_

_**You'll be happy to know that the Mystic your husband cheated on you with is dead. Her kittens are maimed, and kept captive. However, your own kittens are safe and sound. I watch over them carefully. Although, I am wary of Deuteronomy, as he is still leader of the Jellicles. He despises me, especially after you named your first son after me. But I suppose that's because he doesn't know Macavity is my son, and not his. It's our little secret, I promise. I'll see you at the ware-house at dusk tomorrow.  
~ Love,  
Macavity.  
**How was he going to keep Jennyanydots from finding out who he was? His alter-ego? How could he keep slipping away, without the tribe noticing?  
"Everlasting Cat..."_


	18. Sleeping Angel

Mungojerrie had passed out on his own cot about an hour ago, after spending the day making sure Macavity didn't realize his two Mystic's had disappeared. Rumpleteazer was worried sick, trying to figure out where they could have went. She sighed. She was still awake in her cot, staring at the ceiling of her den. Memories of how, and why, she had left the Jellicle Tribe robbed her of sleep.  
_Tears burned her cheekbones as Rumpleteazer ran out the entrance of the Junkyard. It had been eight long, painful years since Grizabella left. Alonzo is now thirteen, Tugger fifteen, Munkustrap and Demeter sixteen, Macavity was fully grown, at the ripe age of twenty two, and Bombalurina twenty one. Tugger's actions were but one of the reasons she was leaving. How could he do this to her? How could he flirt with **Bombalurina** while she was standing right next to her, and completely ignore Rumpleteazer? Thinking of Tugger flirting with Bombalurina brought back painful memories how Bombalurina had changed, and what the Queens of the 'Yard thought of her. Whispers behind her back. Accusations and assumptions made. But they were true. Bombalurina had become Grizabella. Rumpleteazer stopped just beside the road to catch her bearings, and to remind herself what had happened in those horrid eight years, and why she was leaving. Macavity had murdered Old Danstaron, but had not been caught. With Old Danstaron gone, Deuteronomy took his place. Instead of appointing Macavity as Jellicle Protector, as Macavity was Old Deuteronomy's eldest, he instead chose Munkustrap. Infuriated, Macavity launched an attack on Old Deuteronomy, and when it failed, he attacked Munkustrap. Munkustrap was mortally wounded, but thanks to the newest kitten, Mistoffelees, he survived. Turns out, Mistoffelees was a "Conjuring Cat" much like Macavity. Macavity was then exiled, and instead of leaving alone and with some pride, he announced he was founding his own empire, with Bombalurina as his Queen. Bombalurina left with him, leaving Demeter and Rumpleteazer to fend for themselves, heart broken and dejected. The Rum Tum Tugger, also left with a feeling of abandonment, turned to the she-kits of the tribe. _

_ Rumpleteazer shook her head sadly. Demeter spent all of her time with Munkustrap, but all could tell she wanted Macavity. Naught but a few hours ago, Bombalurina had returned. She looked worn and tired, but a spark of her old fire still burned. She was bruised, and perhaps scarred for life, but beneath it all, she was gorgeous. Tugger had turned his attention to her, leaving Rumpleteazer alone in the dark, figuratively speaking. Demeter, Munkustrap and Alonzo all abandoned her as well. Bombalurina spoke of the glory, and wonder of Macavity's Empire, and even gave detailed instructions on how they got there. With her words in mind, Rumpleteazer set off to find Macavity.  
_Rumpleteazer nearly jumped out of her cot with excitement! She knew where they went! And why! She was so excited! She ran over to Mungojerrie, and reached to wake him up. Instead, she paused, watching him as he slept. She smiled slightly, noticing how peaceful he looked, all lines of worry erased from his face. Her sleeping angel... She gently stroked his fur, and ran her fingers through his mane. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, not wanting to wake him up. She decided against it, because she would have plenty of time in the morning. Instead, she slipped under the covers beside him, and cuddled up against his chest. She sighed contently, and buried her face in his fur.  
-

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
Apology: I apologize severely for the short chapters, and my lack of writing :( _

_Read and Review:If your reading this, you must've read the story above. Please review?_


End file.
